Promise
by xStarXStruckx
Summary: Promise. That was a word that seemed to be broken a lot lately. Centered around Nico and Luke, though not as a couple.


**Author's Note: I wanted to write something different for a change, so this came. I found it escpecially hard to write Nico, but I enjoyed writing Luke!**

**Disclaimer: No ownage here.**

* * *

Promise. That was a word that seemed to be broken a lot lately. Although both times it was not realized until it was too late.

Luke lay on the ground, clutching his side. He ignored the few people around him and instead just focused on his thoughts. The pain running through his body made it difficult to even think. He opened an eye and peered into the face of someone he could once call his family. Annabeth Chase.

_Family. _

The word brought a pang to his chest and so many memories. Memories that, for the last few years, had begun to fade away. Now they were as clear as ever. And as he remained still, he was never so happy to remember the past. His lips twitched slowly into a small smile.

He could still recall the time that he spent with Thalia and Annabeth, as runaways. The time that seemed too short.

"_You're…you're not going to take me back to my family? Promise?"_

Luke could hardly believe the little girl that he had known back then was the one staring right back at him now.

"_You're part of our family now. And I promise I won't le anything hurt you. I'm not going to fail you like our families did us." _

For awhile, he had kept his promise. The three of them were happy. They weren't living in the best of conditions, but none of that mattered to them. Compared to where they had come from, living on the streets with a family seemed much better. They may have been a dysfunctional family, but they were the family that never wished for anything different.

Where had he gone wrong? In the end, he was the one hurting Annabeth. She never needed to go through any of that. It almost seemed that he had done more harm than good.

Looking back on it, Luke wasn't sure why he had chosen to betray the gods and become allies with the titans. When he had made the decision, he was absolutely sure. He wanted revenge. He never considered who he might hurt in the process. If he did, it could've saved many people lots of hurt.

"_Family, Luke. You promised." _

It was those words that brought him back.

Too bad the promise was already broken.

* * *

When Nico was a young boy, he vowed to never make a promise again. He had already been through the hurt that came with them. He fingered the ring on his hand as he walked on the empty sidewalk alone. He hated thinking about it.

Everybody had always considered Percy a hero. But for the longest time, Nico thought of Percy as a villain. The quest that he went on came out successful, but it was a failure in Nico's book. Bianca, the one thing that mattered to him at that time, was dead. And the worst part?

Nico never got to say goodbye.

As time went on, Nico forgave Percy. But he still flinched whenever he thought about it. Deep down, he knew Percy meant to keep his promise, but that didn't make the pain any less. Nico never thought that it was 'for the best', but if the situation had been changed, then he would not have been the same person he was today.

"_But you have to promise to keep my sister safe."_

"_I'll do my best. I promise that." _

Nico couldn't blame Percy for not keeping Bianca alive. But for awhile, he never quite understood why. For a great hero like Percy, helping one girl stay alive couldn't have been that hard. Fate wanted something different, though.

The way Bianca left this world was the one thing that almost made Nico smile. She died a hero, and sometimes Nico wished he could do the same. In her last minutes of life, she saved the others. It was almost ironic, that Nico wanted Percy to keep Bianca safe, but she was the one that died saving him.

He kept a grudge for awhile, he would freely admit. But if there was one thing that Bianca taught him, it was to move on.

The broken promise was never put back together; instead it was left behind.

* * *

**A/N: So...yep. I hope you guys enjoyed it, or it cured some of your boredom. Reviews are appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**xStarXStruckx**


End file.
